Bad Girl
by seriousish
Summary: Regina's going to prove herself to the Queens of Darkness. And Emma's going to help her. Emma Regina Maleficent Ursula Cruella


Regina forced Emma into the cabin, hood over her head, hands bound behind her back. She ripped the hood off just before she shoved Emma to her knees, letting her see who'd been waiting for her. Maleficent. Ursula. And Cruella.

"As promised," Regina said. "One Savior. All yours."

"Gina, what is this?" Emma asked. She'd struggled and cursed on her way up the steps, but now that she saw how outnumbered she was, she bit back her anger.

"Just a little lesson," Regina replied. She laid the back of her hand against Emma's cheek as she passed her to stand with the Queens of Darkness. "You're always coming to me for advice, so I thought it's time you learn something _really _useful. Something that will come in very handy when _we _get our happy endings… knowing how to suck cunt."

"I can't… no way!" Emma screamed. "I won't! It's wrong! I won't do it!"

Maleficent was behind Regina, slinking her arms around the other woman, playing open the folds of her coat. "Don't be so overdramatic. It's just like learning to swim. You won't drown. Just get a little wet."

Regina stepped out of the coat Maleficent pulled from her, canting her head to the side. She watched, from the corner of her eye, as Maleficent unzipped the fly of her trousers, letting out a dildo that she goosed Regina with. Regina went willingly as Maleficent pulled her backward, tarrying only to pull her panties out from under her dress before Maleficent had sat down, strap-on up and waiting for her.

"Ursula. Cruella. Make our guest comfortable," Regina ordered. "But don't be too rough at her. I want the first crack."

"And I daresay this one will enjoy it in the crack," Cruella said drolly as they took Emma's arms, cutting her bonds only to force her arms over her head. They ripped her clothes away as Emma struggled, earning a hearty slap from Cruella that calmed her down.

Regina climbed onto Maleficent's lap, wantonly sinking the dildo into herself, all the way down in one go. She rode on it as she stared at Emma's bondage.

"I won't do it, I won't, I won't!" Emma yelled as she was forced down to a bench, Ursula's tentacles lashing her hands to the legs at the head of it, another running over her belly and under the table to tie her down, more parting her legs and holding them open.

"Yes!" Regina enthused, Maleficent fucking deep into her. She thrust herself up until the cockhead was only just inside her, then sank down every inch with a sigh of utter lust, staring at Emma splayed before her the whole time. She shook in orgasm and Maleficent kissed her neck, seeming to absorb the ambient pleasure.

"Fucking perverts!" Emma screamed helplessly. "You fucking cunts!" She could see Regina fucking Maleficent's dildo faster and faster as she neared another climax.

"Oh, a bit more, I'd say," Maleficent grinned, helping Regina warm up with her hands on the Evil Queen's hips, lifting her up and dashing her down even faster.

Cruella shoved Emma's legs apart, the blonde wincing as Ursula's cold tentacles tightened to hold them there. Her legs seemed to be further apart than they ever had been, her defenseless sex wide open, clit on full display in all its hardness. Shame flushed inside her.

"Oh, what would mommy think?" Cruella leered. "Seeing baby all trussed up like a Christmas turkey—and so wet! Glistening like a honey ham!"

"I know I'd like to eat her," Ursula said.

"You're going to enjoy this!" Regina threatened, her cunt thrusting up and down on Maleficent's full length. "You little whore, you'll love it just as much as _I ammmmm_!"

Regina fell back against Maleficent as her climax burst upon her, even bigger than before, Maleficent groping her breasts through her dress, tearing at them as vigorously as she would with dragon's claws.

"You _are _bad," Maleficent moaned, pulling Regina's dress up to see how her cunt tightened on its intruder. "So bad, coming like this. I'll have to punish you for this. Let Emma see how we treat bad girls…"

"Show her!" Regina gasped, throwing herself forward, now with her hands down on the ground and her body thrust forward, only her ass remaining in Maleficent's lap, flattening to Maleficent's cock. It thrust down like Regina was giving her a lapdance, and Maleficent lashed her open palms across her asscheeks.

"Thank you, thank you!" Regina screamed, while Emma closed her eyes, almost unable to look at what she was doing, this woman who'd been her friend, her partner—

An eye opened, just a crack.

Regina heaved her ass up, dress slipping down her upturned belly. Maleficent slapped it with a resounding _thwack _that echoed off the walls almost as hard as Regina's outcry when she slammed down on the cock again.

"More, _more!" _Regina begged, heaving up and down on the dildo until it birthed an unearthly scream in her, one too powerful for her to remain upright afterwards. She collapsed off of Maleficent, down to the floor, panting and sweating with her reddened ass in the air, her dress around her waist, the Queens of Darkness laughing, caressing Emma, forcing her to watch.

Regina got up again, ripping her dress off, leaving herself bare except for a bra that she lost to Maleficent's quirked eyebrow. She gave the dragon lady a quick, powerful kiss. "Thanks, Mal. I needed that. It was wonderful," she droned as she turned to take in Emma, splayed before her.

That golden hair on her cunt looked even darker, wetter.

"Let me show you how wonderful," she continued, approaching Emma.

As Emma had observed before, Regina's figure was insane—legs long and slender, liquid flesh pouring into the most seductive curves from her hourglass waist to the proud thrust of her breasts. Even her sensuous lips were the perfect shade of red. They framed her white teeth in a vibrant smile as she ran her hands over her own sweat-glistened body, enjoying how keyed up it was—the body of an animal on the hunt.

Regina walked by her nude body, running her hand from Emma's inner thigh to her waist, up her flat belly, between her breasts. Emma struggled, not sure which pissed her off more, being touched in front of these people or not being touched where it would've felt so good…

"Show her, Regina," Maleficent said, slowly running a hand along her wet strap-on as she surveyed the prisoner, the captor. "Show her what a bad girl you are."

Regina put one foot on the other side of Emma's position, standing directly over her. Emma could see her wet cunt only inches above her face, smell the strong scent of a woman who'd just been fucked. Smiling devilously, Regina touched herself, gasping at that single finger in her overstimulated folds, slowly pulling it out, moaning all the way. Then she ran her wet finger down Emma's nose, over her lips, the smell so vibrant Emma could just about taste her.

"You've been in prison, Emma," Regina said, softly threatening. "So I'm sure this is nothing new. Hopefully, you learned a thing or two. Because if you don't give me head so good I think I'm watching Orange Is The New Black, Cruella here gets to put out that hipster cigarette of hers on your tits."

"Fuck you!" Emma barked.

"Oh no, no—" Regina grabbed Emma by the hair, forcing her head to stay right where it was. "Fuck _you."_

She pushed her finger at Emma's lips, but the blonde clenched her teeth and shook her head as best she could.

"Oh please," Ursula said, leaning over her. "I think we all know who should be in charge of scaring the white girls." And quick as a flash, her hand was wrapped around Emma's throat. "Listen up, blondie. Mommy and Daddy can't help you now. And we don't think you're a princess."

"Oh no," Maleficent shook her head, joining the others in a shark's circle around Emma. "We all know you're a little whore. That's why you _loved _watching Regina so much."

"Good taste, dear," Cruella added. "I'll never understand why this town is so hung up on that little werewolf when our Reggie here keeps dressing like a high-priced escort."

Regina shot her a look.

"What?" Cruella asked. "I said high-priced. I would certainly pay top dollar for you."

"Point is," Maleficent continued, "it's time for you to act like the bad girl we all know you are. Because if you don't, if you don't eat that pussy like it's the sweetest little thing you ever did taste," Maleficent batted her eyelashes to go with her mocking country twang, "then Ursula here is gonna show you what those suckers on her tentacles can do to a nice, _sensitive _set of tits like yours."

"It can be rather thrilling," Cruella said, pinching Emma's nipple. "But I imagine that'd be lost on 'Snow White Jr.'"

"And if she starts," Regina finished, "then she won't stop until I come. So open your fucking mouth and show us what you're good for!"

"Or maybe," Maleficent said, "she just needs a little foreplay…"

Regina held Emma for her as Maleficent came down, slowly, her soft, rich lips giving Emma ample time to turn away—if she could've. Finally, she made contact with Emma's quivering mouth. Murmuring with pleasure, Emma found herself allowing Maleficent's tongue in, touching her own, seeming to infect it with sick pleasures. When Maleficent pulled away, Emma heaved against her bonds in anger and frustration.

"There now," Maleficent cooed lovingly. "That wasn't so bad. And I certainly don't taste as good as your Mayor here."

"Do your civic duty," Cruella quipped. "Support your local cunt."

Emma stared up at Regina, suddenly seeming to notice how beautiful Regina's sex looked—how appetizing. Then she wrenched her head away, even breaking Regina's grip, daming her eyes shut and swearing vigorously. "Fuck you! Help! Somebody help me! Aaaaghhhh!"

She sputtered as Ursula's tentacles, moist and cool, crept over her chest. They circled her tits, tightened, the feeling somehow—intoxicating.

"Stop it, stop it," Emma moaned, but her thighs were rubbing together, her lips pressing into a thin line of lust.

"You look so sexy when you play with your food," Cruella said. She knelt at Ursula's feet, peeling Ursula's pants down, taking one last drag at her cigarette before she moved her wicked tongue between Ursula's legs. Emma felt her tentacles tighten in response.

"You like kink?" Emma screeched at her. "I'm gonna shove my fist up your ass when I get out of here! I'll make you sorry you—" She broke off. Above her, Regina's legs were wide, her sex slick. She was touching herself as she looked down at Emma, at Ursula, at Cruella, and it looked so damn hot—the heave of her breasts, the fresh sweat pouring over her perfect body. Emma couldn't help but be turned on, a body like that so close to her, burning like a furnace with its own arousal.

Her nipples stood out from her breasts, drawing Ursula's tentacles, the tips of them with a touch like ice cubes, bringing a hateful surge of lust. Ursula did it again and again, but only sparingly. Teasing Emma with perfect accuracy.

"Oh yes," Ursula moaned, holding Cruella's two-tone hair inside her thighs. "I know you bitches. I know you good…"

"How about you share the wealth?" Maleficent asked, and soon another tentacle was spiraling up her leg, creeping into her fly, jostling her strap-on aside— "Ohhhhh!"

Maleficent squatted on it. She was on one side of Emma, Ursula and Cruella were on the other, Regina still straddling her, the high priestess of this sacrifice, ready to display Emma's heart to her faithful acolytes.

"Look at it," Maleficent demanded, now slapping Emma whenever she looked away from Regina's wet cunt. "Look at it, look at it! A little bitch like you should feel honored, getting to see something like that! You should thank every God you can pray to that you're allowed to even kiss Regina's high heels, much less a cunt like hers!"

Emma looked up at it, just to stop her cheeks from stinging a moment, and as they throbbed with Maleficent's blows, she remembered soft kisses, the feel of another woman's lips on hers—the slick flesh of her own pussy as she touched herself, the softness of the downy hair that surrounded it. She watched Regina's lips part in an avid moan and imagined being the one who was making her feel that way.

With Emma watching, Maleficent reached up and played her fingers over Regina's clit, making her legs stretch out with the feeling like a ballerina _en pointe_. "She's nice and hot for you," Maleficent said. "You better get busy before she comes. Otherwise it'll take twice as long. There's no telling where Ursula's naughty little feelers will get…"

"She'd probably get off on that," Regina said sharply, resting a hand on Maleficent's shoulder to support herself. "She's certainly enjoying everything else!"

Moaning, weeping, Emma heaved up to lick Regina's cunt.

She almost hated how good it tasted.

"Just in time!" Regina smiled. She spread her thighs wider, lowering herself to Emma's face, Emma's obedient mouth. "Probably trying to get me off before we make her come. She'd hate to admit how much she loves it…"

Emma muttered denials into Regina's hot cunt, Regina's taste flowing into her, marking her face.

"Your mouth is mine now," Regina moaned. "It does what I say it does. It holds what I say it holds. And right now, I want my clit in your mouth!"

Emma obeyed, body burning as she gave in, licking over the hot flesh until she found the hardness of Regina's bud, then sucking it into her mouth, tasting it in all its glory. This was what Regina tasted like. She would never forget it. She didn't think she would ever get the taste, get _Regina, _out of her mouth.

Regina rammed herself against Emma's face, enjoying Emma's desperate attempts to please, to keep Regina's clit between her lips. "Oh, she likes it! She's finally admitting how much she likes it! Tighter, Ursula! Let's get our money's worth out of this little whore!"

Ursula's tentacles worked their terrible magic again, tightening but not hurting, the agony softening into a blistering warmth, a warmth that broke in waves from her throbbing nipples, down to her cunt, down to where Maleficent was now. Her strap-on settling between Emma's wide-open thighs…

"Are you going to enjoy that?" Regina demanded, fingers jerking on Emma's hair, forcing their eyes to meet. "Are you!?"

Emma nodded desperately, sucking Regina into her mouth because she needed the taste of her so much, working her tongue over her clit, feeling Regina's thrusts and hearing her moans as her passion surged.

"Use your teeth!" Regina ordered. "Bite my clit, chew it! I know you love a little pain, so you know just what I'll like!"

Emma obeyed, out of all control but Regina's, Maleficent thrusting into her, Ursula groping her tits, everything hurting and burning and feeling so good, all of it driving her to a climax. She bit down on Regina's clit.

"Harder!" Regina screamed, and Emma's teeth tightened, gnashed until Regina leaned back, laying across Emma's supine body into Maleficent's arms. The dragon wrapped a possessive arm around her waist as she fucked Emma's cunt.

"_Yessssss," _Regina drawled, finally relaxed, satisfied. "Bite it. Suck it. _Be mine._"

Emma's hips jerked and spasmed around Maleficent's cock, her breasts bounded inside Ursula's tentacles, her teeth tore at Regina until Emma was sure the Mayor would pull away from the pain, but Regina just forced herself against Emma's mouth all the harder.

"You're a whore," Regina sighed, her voice serene, peaceful, amused. "You're my little blonde whore."

She came, still against Emma's face, clenching sex held against Emma's lips in a long kiss. Emma could see her bloom, smell her, and Maleficent could sense it too.

"Cruella," she said curtly before inhaling Regina's climax in a lingering kiss.

Cruella came up from under Ursula. She held an agitation whip. The kind you used to train dogs.

Ursula's tentacles held Emma's breasts up as the whip came down on them, lashing at the exact top of her helpless orgasm. It was like Emma was linked to Regina, being ridden by her, and as Regina came, she did the same out of sheer obedience.

Each whip stroke cut precisely across Emma's nipples, making her depraved surrender higher, deeper, more powerful. She lost consciousness, aware only of Maleficent still thrusting into her, still sharing a kiss with Regina Mills…

* * *

"Wipe her memory," Maleficent said, undressing afterward. Cruella and Ursula were already naked, taking up the prime real estate of the bed. It was Ursula's turn to go down on Cruella, who enjoyed a cigarette both coital and post-coital. "Then dump her back in her bed. Let her _wonder _why she can't sit right."

Regina laid back, fingers caressing and comforting her abused sex, moaning as the orgasm faded, her body settling back to a level of pleasure that wouldn't kill her. "Anymore tests you'd like me to pass?" she asked. "Or are you convinced I'm a bad girl?"

"Oh, _Emma's _a bad girl," Maleficent told her, already headed off to join Cruella and Ursula. "You're a Queen of Darkness."

"And a bitch," Cruella added. "But that goes without saying."

"Hurry back," Ursula told her. "My poor tentacles get cold if I don't have somewhere warm to put them."

"And Regina," Maleficent put in as she lolled down onto the bed. "Don't forget to pay the girl. A twenty ought to do it."

* * *

"You think they bought it?" Emma asked. Now that she was driving them back, Regina was all over her, checking to make sure her bruises were only superficial, rubbing her leg, lavishing on affection that Emma insisted she didn't need. Even as the tears were streaming silently out her eyes.

"Yes, they fucking bought it, we just gang-banged you. Of course they bought it." Regina shook her head. "I never should've agreed to this. Going undercover—we should've just gone on the offensive."

"Two against three? Not great odds. Even if I do have a pretty good track record against dragons," Emma bragged, then winched as Regina found a purpling bruise. With an oath, Regina started healing it.

Her light magic worked pretty well for someone who complained of a dark heart.

"I thought it would just be us," Regina said apologetically. "That they'd just watch. I had no idea…"

"Hey, I knew what I was getting into," Emma told her firmly, wiping her cheeks. One shit thing about crisis mode—no time to enjoy Regina fawning over her. In other circumstances, she might like pulling over and resting her head in Regina's lap for a couple hours. "The hardest part was seeing you with Maleficent. And I don't see you complaining."

"I don't love her."

"Not what I meant, Madame Mayor. It's just—you know—life. The job. Whatever." Emma managed a grin. "You're really into that sort of thing?"

Somehow, Regina grinned back. "It has its moments. But I love _you. _Not 'that sort of thing'."

"Yeah. I was just thinking… you're supposedly MiBing me, right?"

"I can do that for real," Regina offered. "Erase your memory if you'd rather not—"

"Don't be ridiculous. How many times can you do that to a person?"

"As many times as necessary. Everyone in this town had their memory wiped at the end of the day for about thirty years. It didn't give them any brain damage. Well... no more than usual."

"So… in theory… you and the Queens of Darkness could decide to do that again? If you were to insist on it, maybe?"

"Emma—"

"What? Don't think 'Snow White Jr.' can get off on that?"

"No. Just that you should work on your acting. 'I won't do it, I won't, I won't!'"

"You should probably come up with some better dirty talk than calling me a whore all the time. You sound like a serial killer."

"I wasn't aware this was a critique."

"And tell Cruella to get involved sooner. That whip felt amazing. What was that?"

"Agitation whip. Used to train… female dogs."

Emma gave Regina a look.

"Anything else?" Regina asked innocently.

"How do Ursula's tentacles feel? You know… down under?"

"In Australia? The same as they'd feel anywhere, I suppose."

"Har de har… Where's my twenty bucks?"


End file.
